


Make Me The Happiest Person On Earth:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Confessions, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, Honeymoon, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Nervousness, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is nervous about proposing to his beloved Danny, Will the Blond accept?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, I hope you like it, & read my future ones for this, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me The Happiest Person On Earth:

*Summary: Steve is nervous about proposing to his beloved Danny, Will the Blond accept?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, I hope you like it, & read my future ones for this, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was making sure everything went great for his proposing to his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He could not believe that he is so nervous about this, cause he knew his lover, & knew that the blond loves him, & he loves his partner right back, so he is wondering why he is nervous, He took a moment to compose & calm himself right down. He hurried to shower, & change, Also he finished up the picnic, that they are gonna have on the beach.

 

Meanwhile Danny was wondering why he was nervous about meeting up with Steve, He knew that the tall man loves him, & would lay down his life for him, & his daughter, Gracie. **"I just think I am nervous, cause Steve thinks I am gonna bolt"** , he thought to himself, & he continued to get ready, cause he did not want to keep the love of his life waiting.

 

It was light out, which was perfect for the setting that Steve is trying to set, "God, I hope Danny loves this, & says "Yes", I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else", he thought to himself, He placed himself on the blanket, & waited for Danny to arrive. When Danny finally arrived, He saw his lover, & went wide-eyed, **"He looks so good among the light of the fire"** , he thought to himself, & heads over to him, & kisses him passionately.

 

"Hey there, _**Sailor**_ ", he said seductively, & Steve said equally seductive, "Hello right back at ya, _**Baby**_ ", The Five-O Commander leads him over to the blanket, where the delicious food was waiting, Danny was speechless, & said feeling touched, "You remembered all of my favorites", Steve smiled, & said, "Nothing is too good for my baby", & they ate, & had a pleasant conversation, as they were doing this.

 

After dessert, Steve pulled out a ring box, Danny said exclaiming with tears in his eyes, "Oh my god, Steve !", The Seal was getting emotional too, & said, "Danny, I had been planning this for months, I can not live without you or your love, You make me the happiest man on Earth, & bring brightness to the dark side of my life, Please make me the happiest man even further, by marrying me, & be my husband ?", Danny could only nod, as he was composing himself, Steve composed himself, & slipped the ring on his lover's ring finger.

 

They even kissed more passionately, & it was even heating up, their bodies were grinding each other, & they broke the kiss breathlessly, "I guess our bodies have the same idea", Danny said with a smirk, & Steve grinned wolfishly, as he was attacking Danny's clothes, & moaned out, as the blond was doing the same to him, & they were out of their clothes in a matter of minutes.

 

They were moving together as one, & creating a rhythm, & they were not letting up on each other, as they were fucking like rabbits, The couple were shouting curses, "SHIT !!!, FUCK !!!!", & they were moaning, & groaning, as the sun was setting, & they were bathed by the moonlight, When they were tired, & spent, Steve said, as he was closing his eyes, & surrendering to sleep, "I love you, Danno, Always & Forever", Danny smiled, as he joined his partner in slumber, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, Thanks for a wonderful evening", & they fell asleep holding each other, & enjoying the cool air, that is hitting them on their cool, & sweaty skin.

 

A Couple months later, They were married among their ohana, as their witnesses, & they had a nice little party to celebrate, Also they had a hell of a wedding night & honeymoon to remember, they were looking forward to their future, & Steve was looking forward to be a parent to Grace, Cause that little girl, along with her father, makes his life bright. "I am not gonna screw this up", he vowed, as he watched his little girl, & husband dance on the dance floor, He knew that this was a new beginning, & can't wait to see what life has in store for him, & to throw at him, He is defintiely up for the challenge.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
